nationrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Admin Contest
Hello, and welcome to the Nation Roleplaying Wiki Admin Contest! You're here because you elected to be, and that hopefully implies that you have an interest in this project, and what we hope to see come of it. If you are unsure of what Nation Roleplay actually is. please take a brief glace at our main page, which explains the majority of what you'll need to know to effectively participate in this contest. If you have done so, and have no further questions, proceed to the section below. If you do have questions, about absolutely anything, please direct them to my talk page. Thank you for your interest, and participation! Flamefang (talk) 18:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Contest Details By participating in this contest, you are effectively garunteeing yourself an advanced position in this project, and by completing each of the three levels satisfactorally, you make yourself eligible to become an RB, an admin, or a moderator respectively. The intent here is primarily to gauge your creativity and other aspects that would indicate that you are right for any of the three positions above, and I will go into further detail about how each section of the contest should be completed below. At the moment, a limited number of positions exist, though should we ever need to expand our ranks those that participated here will likely be at the top of the list for future promotions. The number of positions currently available are thus: 2 Moderators 2 Admins ? Rollbacks Rollbacks Rollbacks here are likely to have a fairly minor role, mainly ensuring that pages are updated, maintaining order in chat, and introducing new users to Nation Roleplay. Admins Administrators here will be on the inside when it comes to the creation of most things on this wiki, from our roleplay format, to our policies, to the coding of pages. All duties assumed by rollbacks will also be assumed by Admins. Future decisions may also permit Admins to have a say in our worldbuilding process. Admins may be required to handle confidential information (information that only one nation should have access to), and must thus be extremely trustworthy individuals. An admin found to be leaking confidential information will be unconditionally and permanently demoted. Moderators Although Moderators will technically receive only admin rights, their role is significantly more important. Moderators will be on the inside of everything that happens on the wiki, and can play an integral part in the world-building project here. Moderators will assume all duties otherwise assumed by Admins, and Rollbacks. Moderators will be required to handle confidential information, like Admins, but will also be required to decide the outcomes of situations based on virtual dice rolls. This role is vital to the wiki beyond any other, and if exploited, could ruin the experience for everyone involved. Any moderator found to be leaking confidential information or altering dice-outcomes will be unconditionally and permanently demoted. Contest Instructions Each level corresponds with an award position, and must be completed in order to proceed to the next. Each user participating should create their own subpage with their contest entry, and link it in the "Entries" section below. There is no upper limit to any of the sections, and the more work you put into each, the better your chances of coming out on top. Each level can be placed on the same entry page, ideally separated accordingly, and may be completed simultaneously. When your entry has been evaluated, you will receive a message on your talk page indicating the results. Level One Satisfactorily completing Level One of this contest automatically reserves a spot in the future Nation Roleplay here, and could potentially result in your promotion to the position of Rollback. To complete Level One, you must create a very basic history and attributes for a nation. This can be as long or in-depth as you want, and there are no specific guidelines for this task; thus the nation could be futuristic, fantasy, or anything in-between. You are also free to define the world it exists in by including things like magic or other races. The following template shows the categories you must fill out: 1. History 2. Leader(s) 3. Culture 4. Military (How do they fight?) 5. Terrain (Where is your nation? What terrain is within it?) Level Two Satisfactorily completing Level Two of this contest could potentially result in your promotion to the position of Admin. For this task, you must write a convincing report from a general to a leader discussing a battle and its outcome. Although in a real situation, more details will be at hand, I want you to use your creativity to define the battle using what I have given you; filling in the gaps to compensate. The following details must be somehow included in the report. 1. Leader: _____ (the leader of your above nation) 2. General: _____ (pick your own name) 3. Location: _____ (location from your above nation) 4. Casualties: : a. 2,000 Cavalry, 1500 infantry, 3,000 of an ally's horseguards. : b. 200 hostile cavalry, 2,000 hostile heavy infantry. 5. Battle outcome: You decide! Note: If your nation is modern/futuristic, replace cavalry with tanks, aircraft, or other war machines. Level Three Satisfactorily completing Level Three of this contest could potentially result in your promotion to the position of Moderator. For this task, you must create and detail a series of events that will befall your previously described nation in the aftermath of the battle you described above. This can be anything from a disastrous plague, to an enemy invasion, to the rise of the undead. The more creative you are, the better chances you have of winning. An important thing to consider, is your nation's reactions to these events as they come along. Thus, each event should have at least two potential outcomes based on the basic way that the nation reacts to them. The events can be formatted however you'd like, but there should be four of them. Entries #Wind's Entry #Nar's entry #Ob's Entry